High School Life
by azurefiamma1017
Summary: What if a certain someone enrolls in school where Yoh and the others study? All hell breaks loose.


Nana, Anna, Yoh and Manta were as usual walking to school.

**Yoh:** *yawn* I still don't want to go to school~ And the Shaman Fight just finished too. My body's still sore!

**Nana:** Yoh, you're acting like a 7 year old child whining about going to school.

Today, Nana had her hair in a high ponytail as she spoke to Yoh and huffed.

**Manta:** She's right, Yoh-kun.

**Anna:** Enough talking. We'll be late.

They arrived at school and made their way to their seats. Whispers were heard all over so they were forced to listen.

**Girl** 1: Ne, did you hear? We'll have a transfer student.

**Girl** 2: Yes I did! I heard he's a boy.

**Boy** 1: No! The transfer student has long hair, it's definitely a girl!

**Girl** 1: Nuh-uh, it's a boy!

**Boy** 2: Whatever the gender is, we'll find out later. But don't you think he or she looks like someone?

**Girl** 2: Now that you said it...

**Manta:** Transfer student?

**Nana:** Never heard of it before. Anna, did you know?

**Anna:** No

**Nana:** *rolls eyes* Yeah, because all you ever think about is Yoh this and Yoh that.

... to which Yoh blushed.

**Anna:** *glares* Want me to cut your tongue?

**Nana:** Oooh, I'm scared! *snickers then goes back to her seat.

Teacher enters the room

**Teacher:** There will be an additional student in this class. Be sure to be friendly. This person is a very important one. Come in.

The door opened and a person with long brown hair wearing the boy's school uniform entered. The person had chocolate brown eyes. Everyone stared at him for awhile. He looked _very _similar to someone they all know. He also had large star earrings.

**Girl** 1: See?! I told you he was a boy!

Whereas Nana and Manta's jaw dropped with Anna's eyes twitching and Yoh staring, shocked.

**Teacher:** Please introduce yourself.

The person nodded.

**Transfer:** My name is Asakura Hao. Pleased to meet you.

SILENCE~

Everyone: EH?!

**Girl** 2: A-Are you related to Asakura Yoh?!

**Hao:** Yes, I'm his older twin brother *flashes a smile*

**Everyone:** EH?!

**Boy** 2: No wonder he looked like someone!

Then a series of questions was thrown his way, especially by the girls. The girls had an evil glint. IKEMEN!

**Girl** 3: Kyaa! Are you single?!

**Girl** 4: Do you have a girlfriend?!

**Girl** 5: Can I have your number?

**Girl** 6: Please go on a date with me!

Hao just sweatdropped as they all started walking towards him like predators

**Hao:** (thinks) Women are so scary (thinks)

**Yoh:** *chuckles as if he read his thoughts*

Hao composed himself and spoke with a smile.

**Hao:** Sorry ladies. But...

He trailed off as he walked and stopped beside Nana's table, who was clutching a book and hiding her face. He caressed her ponytailed hair and took a handful.

**Hao:** ... I already belong to this person.

He said as he kissed the locks that he took.

**Girls:** KYAAaaaaaaaaaaa!/Hao-sama~!

Some were cries of sorrow while some were cries of fangirling.

Nana's face was priceless. She was blushing really hard with her mouth agape while staring at his beautiful chocolate orbs. She looked away while clutching the book to her face tighter.

**Lunch Break**

**Nana:** Hao, what are you doing here?!

**Hao:** I wanted to know why these humans go to school, just wanted to try it. *shrugs*

**Yoh:** Haha, I never expected this to happen. Nice to have you, _nii-chan!_

**Hao:** Don't call me that *scowls* Even if I'm you brother, I'm still the Shaman King.

**Yoh:** Haha, don't be so uptight!

**Manta:** But I never really expected the Shaman King to go to school. Don't you have a lot of things to do?

**Hao:** I needed a break once in a while.

**Nana:** ANYWAY, don't talk to me while we're at school! *points finger*

**Hao:** *raises eyebrow* Why?

**Nana:** Because you've just destroyed my peaceful high school life! Now I have your stupid fangirls hot on my tail! *grits teeth as she looks behind her to glaring eyes*

**Hao:** Won't you like that? Being the center of attention? Or are you jealous?

**Nana:** GUAAHH! Just-just don't follow me!

Nana walks out of the room and walking down the hallway.

**Nana:** Geez, what's with him anyway? Suddenly wanting to go to school. *grumbles* it's not like I'm not happy about it though.

**?**: K-Kyoyama-san!

Nana stops walking and looks back to a breathless boy as he panted.

**Boy:** C-can I talk to you for awhile?

**Nana:** *fully turns to him* Sure.

**Boy:** *blushes* Err, um, th-that truth is I-I-I lik-

The boy stopped talking when a hand grabbed Nana's elbows and dragged her away. Hao looked back at him while walking and said.

**Hao:** Sorry, I'll be borrowing her for awhile. *smirks*

Then he gave the boy a look which said: "This girl is mine." and left the boy standing there agape.

**Nana:** What the heck was that for Hao?! *trying to pry his hands off of her as his grip was tight*

**Hao:** *stops* *sigh* This is why I can't leave you alone for a sec even at school. *turns to look at her* You always cause trouble for me. How troublesome. You can't be helped.

**Nana:** Wh-what trouble?! You're the one who keeps on pestering me! and what the heck is with that earlier?! First you k-k-kissed my hair in front of everyone and then you take me away from someone who wants to talk to me! What's your problem?!

**Hao:** Simple. It's because...

He suddenly neared his face to hers as she blushed furiously...

**Hao:** ... I want everyone to know...

...he was only a few centimeter from her face...

**Hao:**... You're mine.

... and kissed her

END


End file.
